


Sweet Goodbyes

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Canon, Drama, Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-04
Updated: 2004-11-04
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin decides to move to New York. Will Brian realize it's the wrong choice before it's too late?





	Sweet Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

_Justin_   
"Brian!!! Brian, guess what?! Brian!!"- I rushed in his apartment looking for him.   
"Bri, where are you?! I have some amazing news!"- I kept searching for him.   
"I'm in the shower!"- I heard Brian yell.   
I ran into the bathroom and pulled open the shower door.   
"We're moving to New York!"- I half-giggled/half-screached. "Have a good time."- Brain said as he closed the door.   
"No! You're coming with me! I got a modeling job, with Calvin-Klein. I'm going to be an underwear model! They're paying for an apartment in Manhattan, and they said i could bring you!"- I was still screaming.   
Brian looked and me and turned off the shower, stepped out, and wrapped himself in a towel.   
"I'm not going."- Brian simply stated as he looked into my eyes. I felt crushed, like all my dreams had suddenly been crushed into a oblivion.   
"Wait....you...you're not coming with me?"- I felt like I could cry. "NO! I'M NOT FUCKING GOING!"- Brain's back was turned to me but he spun around and slapped me. Hard. I felt to the ground, and opened my eyes to see him walking away.   
"Got it?"- He yelled back at me with out turning around.   
**one week later**   
"Well, this is it."- I looked at Brain it was the second thing I had said to him all week.   
"Yep."- He said and looked at me. That was the first thing he said to me since he hit me.   
I had been sleeping on the couch. Brian had a new fuck every night. I noticed one weird thing though, all the boys we blonde and were around my age. Twenty-two. I didn't think much of it. I was crushed that he wasn't coming with me, he never gave me a reason. And I was too scared to ask for one. But today was the day I was leaving, and I guess I was almost relieved to get away from him.   
"Don't you have a plane to catch?"- Brian asked me as he caught me staring at him. I wanted to do some many things, I wanted to throw myself at his feet and tell him I was sorry, I wanted to kiss him or fuck him one last time.   
"Aren't you going to drive me?"- I asked him walking closer to him.   
"No, ask Debbie."- He replied coldly.   
I kept walking toward him, he didn't move, he just locked eyes with me. I countinued towards him until I could smell him. I slowly wrapped my arms around him, he didn't move. I kissed him. Slowly and somewhat unsurely he kissed me back. He moved his hands on the back of my neck. The kiss got more passionate. Until the whole room was spinning like it usually does when we kiss like this. For one second I didn't want to go to New York. I wanted to stay here with him, forever, just like this. I broke the kiss and looked at him.   
"I guess I have a plane to catch"- I mumbled.   
"FUCK YOU!"- Brian screamed and pushed me back, causing me to fall over the chair and land on the coffee table.   
I got up and didn't even look at him. I was glad to leave, glad to get away from him, away from worrying who he was going to fuck and all that bullshit. I picked up my bags and cell phone and walked out the door for the last time, I didn't even bother to look back at him.   
_Brian_  
I watched him walked out that door. He didn't even look at me, he didn't even look back. I dropped to my knees and for the first time since I was twelve I cried.   
"I love you Sunshine. I love you."- I continued to cry until I couldn't see anymore. Then I was lost in my dreams with that boy who had meant so much to me, But I never showed it to him. Justin.


End file.
